hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Daughter of Pomira
|Season = 4 |Antagonist = The Pomira |Setting = Greece |In-Universe Date = Year 4 |Production # = V0604 |Filming Dates = 29 April to 7 May 1998 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Linda McGibney |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Patrick Norris |Order in Series = 79 of 134 |Order in Season = 11 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 211 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "The Key to the Kingdom" |Next Episode in Series = "If the Shoe Fits..." |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Redemption" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Sky High" |title cap image = }} When Xena and Gabrielle run into some young Horde out hunting, they notice that the youngest of them has blonde hair and striking looks. After investigating, she realises that the issue is more personal then she thinks. Summary During a journey through land controlled by the savage Horde, Xena remembers a terrible battle she unsuccessfully led in the past. Her reverie is interrupted by the sight of a blonde Horde girl with three Horde hunters. Suddenly, Milo, a fanatic out for Horde blood, appears, killing one hunter and attacking the survivors. Xena steps in, allowing the younger Horde members to escape. Xena suspects that the blond girl is the daughter of one of the surviving members of her men, Rahl. Xena and Gabrielle travel to the nearby fortress, where Xena is reunited with the remnants of Xena's army. Over Xena's reservations, Gabrielle tells Rahl and his wife Adiah that they will bring their daughter, Vanesa, back. The searchers must make their way into the Horde's underground stronghold, while eluding the bloodthirsty Milo. By posing as a watergirl, Xena is able to locate and abduct Vanesa. As they hide in the catacombs, Xena realizes that Vanesa is not a slave, but is considered the adopted daughter of the Horde chief, Cirvik. Hesitantly, Xena escapes the lair and takes the girl back to her natural parents. Rahl is shocked to find that his daughter, who calls herself "Pilee," is so remarkably changed. Slowly, Vanesa's memories of her old home begin to return, but she still clings to the nature-loving ways of the Horde -- or "Pomira." With Rahl's people preparing to attack the approaching forces of the angry Cirvik, Vanesa tries to run away, only to be attacked by Milo. Xena saves her and explains that she can stop the coming bloodshed. By using her knowledge of both languages, she can negotiate a peace between the two cultures. The next morning, the Horde surrounds the fortress. Against the protests of her men, Xena orders the front gate to be opened. Bravely, Vanesa approaches Cirvik on the battlefield. Suddenly, Milo springs up and attacks the warlord. Xena protects the Horde leader and kills Milo. Vanesa speaks to Cirvik, explaining the circumstances of her abduction. Understanding the bond between Vanesa and her parents, he stops the impending battle. Vanesa leaves with Cirvik, but she tells Rahl that she will return to see him soon. Satisfied that the young girl has brought peace to the area, Xena gains a new understanding of her former enemies. Disclaimer :No Blonde-Hair, Blue-Eyed Horde girls or their extended families were harmed during the production of this motion picture. Lakota Toti. Bonai. Soli Bonai. Background Information Behind the Scenes *'Shooting Dates': April 29th, 1998 - May 6th, 1998 Key Events *Second and final appearance of Pomira. *It is revealed that the Horde are actually called "Pomira". *The first ever alliance between Pomira and settlers is formed. * This is the last full episode where Gabrielle wears her BGSB outfit. Other *'Chakram Count': 2 #To prevent Milo from killing a member of the Horde. #To cause a rockslide in the tunnel. *The opening scene that features Xena fighting Pomira is confirmed to take place before she met Gabrielle. Xena's appearance is incorrect, as she did not wear this costume until "Sins of the Past". This mistake makes it hard to place this scene in Xena's timeline, but it takes place sometime after Battle of Corinth and before she met Hercules. Links and References Main Cast *Lucy Lawless as Xena *Renee O'Connor as Gabrielle Guest Stars *Beth Allen as Vanessa/Pilee *Craig Ancell as Milo *Andrew Kovacevich as Garth *Bruce Hopkins as Rahl *Mandy Mcmullin as Adiah *Watchman Rivers as Cervic References People *Xena *Gabrielle *Cervik *Milo *Garth *Rahl *Adiah *Vanessa/Pilee Gods Places *Greece Other *Pomira Season Navigation de:Tochter der Pomira Category:XWP Season 4 episodes